Double Life of Freddie Benson
by Xemtlenc
Summary: We all know life everyday of tech producer of iCarly, but not that of his secret life. Rated T, there are a few sexual references but not enough for M.


**A/N: I was inspired by story "Secrets Come To Light" of Azkadellio, I want to do something on the same subject but quite differently.**

 **...**

 **Double life of Freddie Benson**

 **Bushwell Plaza  
** **Room of Freddie Benson**

"NO FREDDIE !"

Sam struggle against his grip as he slowly begins to suck her breasts.

Freddie smiled when he feels her attempt to fight to get out of his grip, but not forced her position on the car in the iCarly studio.

He liked her of that way, powerless to him, her shirt was torn, as her bra. With her legs open, he began to rub against her, but he was fully clothed and his erect member was so hard he thought he might come through the fabric. She becomes weaker and Freddie teases her in dragging his kisses to her waist, his hands moving her arms up to her thighs, stroking slowly as he already removed her skinny jeans tight black.

He can hear a whimper out of her mouth, he slowly slides his hands to the waistband of her boyshorts.

"Please, no" Sam begged.  
"Come on Sammy, it'll be fun," he smiles.  
"No ..." she groaned, fighting the tears out of her eyes.

He pulls her underwear down.

"No, Freddie ..."

Sam's tears fall from her eyes.

"Freddie! ..."

He took off his pants.

"Freddie!"

He slowly began to enter her, enjoying her warmth around his member.

* * *

"Freddie, wake up."

Freddie opens his eyes, even in his sleepy state, he can say that he was in bed in his bedroom ... and not in the studio Shay with Sam.

"Freddie" a familiar voice caught his attention.

He felt something shake his shoulder.

Freddie turns his head to the right and direct his attention to the face in front of him. Marissa Benson gives him a small smile thankful that he decided to wake up, she encourages him to get up but he just raises his elbows before him and lays his head on his hands. It's not that he does not want to get up but he only wears boxers and much as he loves his mother, he does not want her to see him that way.

He also could not move because his morning joy, fortunately he was sleeping on the stomach, or she may noticed his erection.

"You slept longer than usual, it's time to get up."  
"I thought we agreed that I take my own decisions, I'm sixteen," he complains.

She ignores the remark and rises as she comes out of his room, Freddie let out a deep sigh.

 _Stupid teenage hormones_ , he thinks.

He gets out of bed slowly, sitting on the edge of his mattress and throwing his head back. Sam felt very real in his dream, the softness of her skin, her beautiful curves, her blond curls he would dipped his hand in, the perfection. He grunted and pulled at his hair roughly.

He want not get out of his bed He just wanted to go back to sleep and dream of Sam again.

But Freddie remembers that he will sell his video today. He groans and walks to his bathroom.

 **...**

 **Twenty minutes later,**

Even through his headphones, the groans of the young brunette are strong enough to be heard through his room then down the volume a bit. The intimacy of his room allows him to do what he needed to concentrate on his work at the moment.

"Oh fuck! Faster" The brunette screams as he had only fucked last night.

Sasha Striker, the ex-girlfriend of Spencer two years ago, she returned for a rapid move to Seattle to promote her work, she had reviewed Spencer for out with him a while but he had to absent himself to retrieve supplies for a new sculpture and he had left Sasha with Freddie. He should feel guilty for offered to Sasha of make a video with him but not really. And Spencer did not seem very interested in Sasha as he was not disturbed that Sasha did not recall him after being left.

Freddie smiled, Sasha was good, it was worth the detour but otherwise she was nothing special for him, just a good fuck.

He clicks the sending button of his laptop to send thirty seconds of his video, only the part where he licks and kisses her bare thighs, that's what he will transmit to his hundreds of loyal customers. Freddie has his own website to post his videos online, available only to his loyal subscribers, but the original video will be sold to the highest bidder and the videos are quite expensive seen his popularity.

And the video of ex-champion of Pak-Rat is going to be very expensive.

His popularity had begun since the beginning of the 10th grade a year ago, without warning like that, maybe because he is a some celebrity of internet or he started to grow and catch up with his two best friends in size and strength. He remembers that he started his videos while girls' choice dance with these two girls, Jamie & Ariana, their 'date' were not very good with them and they finished in an empty classroom.

Since that night, he had acquired a taste for being in front of the camera in this way, and of course, he kept all the rights of the videos he produces. His mother taught him that she knows on the legal right, as Marissa is a renowned lawyer (she made him signed contracts on almost everything at home).

This is his second secret life, well not so secret as many school girls made a video with him, even some teachers like Mrs Briggs, he had a perverse pleasure to make her dress like a schoolgirl, she is one of his best customers.

But soon in school, he will have several hundred dollars in more as he has the title of the video of Sasha and he can do whatever he wants. This changes of cheerleaders, who are his "actresses" normal, classic but effective. He smiled, closing his eyes to everything they let him do them. Apparently, watching the cheerleaders getting fucked by him was worth much, but women like Sasha will get him a nice bonus.

"Freddie!"

He hears his mother before she opens her door.

Freddie off his laptop after saving the changes on his video in a coded file.

"It's time to go to school" his mother said.  
"I still have the time and I still have some work to finish" he gives her a small smile.  
"Good but careful not to be late" she said before closing the door.

Freddie got up to lock the door before returning to his laptop.

He looks on his site to see he already had some offers:

Francine_Jackson: 290$  
ILoveNevelocity95B: 340$  
ShaneJM08: 400$

Shane is one of his best customers with Francine Briggs. Freddie was convinced he was gay for months because of the incident with Carly & Sam in the elevator. Shane watched him fucked a lot of girls in his room, he even filmed for free the last six girls with Freddie (except Sasha).

Freddie does not care, as long as he recovers the money of Shane, he can be anything he wants.

* * *

 **Ridgeway High School**

At his locker, Freddie had a lively discussion with Shane, who seemed upset.

"But we have concluded a deal" Shane complains to his friend.  
"Jeremy gives me almost $ 700, and I doubt that you can give me more than him" Freddie said as he goes in the corridors

Shane follows behind him.

"But I have already made you an offer Freddie and you told me that-"  
"Offers are rising, that's how" Freddie away.

In an empty room, he sees his client. He gives him the video and he smiled in getting a roll of bills of fifty dollar, without forgetting to count the money.

It's time to make a new video.

 **...**

The bell of breakfast rings and Freddie groans of relief.

The class is really boring, he understands what Sam can feel all this time, he quickly leaves the classroom as his thoughts are still on Sam.

He can not be with her for many reasons and the first is Carly, Sam will never want to be with him as he spent years pining for their brown friend. He also has a reputation of male to female, as the girls talk a lot and as Sam has the experience of seeing her mother with different men, she surely think he is not worth the trouble to be with him. And finally, there his unhealthy desire, he loves Sam but he wants more of her, he dreams of having her in his videos, he wants to let the animal out of him, losing control and violated her as a whore and ...

Freddie shakes his head, he does not like to see his thoughts on Sam, is it because of her repeated abuses on him before iCarly he wants do her the same thing this way?

He would have liked that she does not come to see him in face to face after his break with Valerie, Sam had been so good to cheer him up, maybe it's that time that he started see her differently, to liked her.

He is stronger than Sam now and he knows her weak points, such as her fragile wrists.

Freddie loves her so much that he can not be with her, he preferred that she is with a nice person that the monster within him.

His thoughts are interrupted by a hand on his shoulder, he turns to see Tasha, Gibby's girlfriend or ex-girlfriend, he did not really understand what they are now.

"Can I help you?" he asked politely.  
"Meet me in the parking lot, my boyfriend left me his car" Tasha gives him a mischievous smile.

He remembers when Tasha saw Gibby just like his world. He knows that his popularity with the girls came with their "girl talk" about how he was great during sex. Tasha was excited, but these are his thoughts about Sam that excites too.

* * *

 **Fifteen minutes later,**

The windows of car of Tasha were covered with steam.

"It was so wonderful Freddie" Tasha breathes as she gently begins to put his clothes on it.

Freddie was already dressed, something he had learned to get the girls quickly out of his room when Marissa was returning home early.

"Maybe we could do it again someday?" she asked smiling.

He already walked inside the school, he was not really interested to start again with it but perhaps if he wants to make a video with her and another girl. For now, he goes to his next class.

"Freddie" a voice calls out.

Sam goes to him.

"What?" He said, turning to her.  
"Can you tell your friends to stop begging me every five minutes to find out where you are?" she said displeased.

He smiles and walks to his next class, Sam rolls her eyes and groans insults at her best male friend.

Freddie turns and watches her go, he sighs sadly as he will not be as rude to her.

He will bought her a smoothie and her favorite bacon to be forgiven.

 **...**

 **A/N: Well, I hope that you liked it, I will probably make a sequel.**


End file.
